


The Jogger

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same every day. Alfred would wake up at the ripe time of 6 AM due to the honking of horns and screeching of tires, and he’d go to take a shower. Then, around 6:30, he would go to watch the morning news over a cup of coffee. At promptly 7:00 AM every morning, the same guy would jog by. He was tall, with broad shoulders, but that was all Alfred ever really noticed. The guy must have had some dedication, considering that whether it was whiteout conditions or 100 degrees out- or even a fucking hurricane- the guy always seemed to jog by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jogger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for monomatryoshka for the RusAme Secret Santa 2015.

It was the same every day. Alfred would wake up at the ripe time of 6 AM due to the honking of horns and screeching of tires, and he’d go to take a shower. Then, around 6:30, he would go to watch the morning news over a cup of coffee. At promptly 7:00 AM every morning, the same guy would jog by. He was tall, with broad shoulders, but that was all Alfred ever really noticed. The guy must have had some dedication, considering that whether it was whiteout conditions or 100 degrees out- or even a fucking hurricane- the guy always seemed to jog by.

He didn’t know why he forgot that when, one morning, he rolled out of bed unusually late and walked into his living room in only his boxers. It was spring and the sunlight streamed into his window through his opened curtains. He brewed a pot of coffee, and then taking a mug, stared out the window. It was a fine day, really. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. He took a sip of his coffee, forgetting that he was standing in front of his window half naked, when the clock hit 7:00 AM.

As if on cue, the jogger started to pass by, but then he stopped in his tracks. He locked eyes with Alfred, raising an eyebrow, and then proceeded to run up to the door, to ring the doorbell.

Alfred, however, had been staring into space, and had not realised that some random guy just saw him in his Star Wars boxers. He jumped when the doorbell rang, but went to answer the door.

“Hello,” the jogger greeted him with a lopsided grin. “You are aware that you were just standing in front of your window in only your boxers, right?”

Alfred’s face turned red and he adjusted his glasses. “Oh shit,” he gulped. It didn’t help that the jogger looked even more attractive up close. His face was box like with sharp features and his eyes were a periwinkle colour. His muscles were defined and his lips looked like they were sculpted from stone.

Alfred was no match for him with his slimmer frame, circular glasses (which were beginning to get clouded), and messy hair. The Star Wars boxers certainly didn’t help.

The jogger laughed and then, extended his hand forward, “Name’s Ivan,” he said as Alfred shook his hand, “And now that I’ve seen you half-naked, would you like to get coffee or something?”

“You’re-?” Alfred’s face turned even redded as he tried to figure out what to say, and then finally came out with something along the lines of “Yeah. S-sure. Just… just let me get ready quick? Yeah. You can come in…” he whirled around and hurried to his room before the jogger could reply.

He looked through his closet several times before deciding on an oversized blue sweater and some orange khaki skinny jeans. Part of him wondered if, by some chance, he had made up this whole thing in his head, but sure enough, when he went back into his living room to pull on his Vans, the jogger was sitting there, smiling pleasantly. Alfred nodded to himself, and then grabbed his backpack and keys and muttered, “Let’s go, then,”.

Ivan got up with a grin and followed Alfred out of his home. “So, where do you want to go?” He asked. Alfred took note of how soft the other’s voice was and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t really care. You’re the one who invited me out. There’s like five Starbucks on this block, but I’m sure there’s other places too” Alfred said, glancing at Ivan out of the corner of his eye. Now that he was able to actually take in the other, he noticed that there was something oddly familiar about him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He shrugged and let Ivan lead the way.

They ended up at some small shop that Alfred had never noticed before. Ivan ordered his coffee and when he asked Alfred what he wanted, the reply was to just get him the same. The barista took their names and wrote them on their cups in a Starbucks fashion, except actually making sure she spelled them right (Alfred had gotten Allfred, Alfried, Alfrad, and even more weird variations before, though he wasn’t sure how, considering Alfred was one of the easiest names to spell).

When they got their coffees, Ivan lead Alfred to a little table in a corner, near a fish tank. “Your name’s Alfred? Did you, by any chance go to Simmer Elementary School?” Alfred sipped his coffee and nodded.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I went there too. I thought there was something familiar about you,” there was a small smile on Ivan’s face.

Alfred laughed awkwardly as he took another sip of his coffee. His glasses fogged up. Ivan began laughing.

“Yeah, I think I definitely remember you now,” the jogger began.

“Howso? I mean you look familiar, but I don’t really remember much of elementary school…”

Ivan laughed and then locked eyes with Alfred. “You used to tease me a lot,” He said grinning.

“Oh! Well I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. My dad always tells me that I was a troublemaker in elementary,” Alfred said as he wiped off his glasses.

Ivan snorted, shaking his head, “No no no, don’t apologise. In fact, I think I probably caused you more trouble than you did to me. I was really good at getting others detention,”

“Oh, were you now?” Alfred raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yes!” the jogger replied. “I complained so often about everything, and most of it didn’t really bother me. I just liked being annoying. One of my teachers told me,” he took on a scolding voice, “‘Now Ivan, dear. You just love to make mountains out of mole hills, don’t you?’ but I was like, what? Eight? I didn’t know what that saying even meant at the time!”

Alfred couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. Mountains out of mole hills, huh? He glanced at his watch.

“Well, it was a pleasure to see ya again, Ivan, but I’m gonna have to get going soon. Next time, coffee’s on me though!” Alfred said, grinning, and getting up.

Ivan nodded in understanding and stood up as well, giving Alfred a snug embrace. “I look forward to seeing you again, Alfred!” His smile was contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments! :D


End file.
